Temperance
Name: Temperance Physical Age: 26 True Age: 142 Gender: Female Faction: Virtue Element's: R4 Wind, R3 Fire, R1 Essence and R1 Ice 'History Temperance was known in her old life as Amaranth, she lived mostly in seclusion, often going for months on end without seeing another soul. She occaisonally acted as herbalist for nearby villages but much preferred her solitude. In the end she died much as she lived, accepting and quiet even as the bandits who had happened upon her cottage cut her down. Everything is blank to her for a time after that, it could have been an eternity or only a few seconds before she was resurrected, her awareness returning and a second life having been granted to her as the Immortal virtue Temperance. She remained amongst the other virtues for only a short time before leaving to travel in solitude. She continued to act as a virtue though, scouting and leaving signs for other virtues who might pass through as well as taking the opportunity to see the world for herself, having lived in her cottage for the entirety of her previous life. Early in her travels she had a run in with the sin known as Arrogance. Temperance had been tracking him for some time as he had been making his presence known acting as an assassin. Temperance caught up to Arrogance just after one of his assassinations and they fought. The first battle was brutal, neither giving an inch when it came down to it and in the end both were left unconscious. Temperance was first to awaken after the battle and left, perhaps out of some leftover sense of honour. Temperance walked away from the scene of the battle that day, a decision she often regrets looking back on it. Temperance and Arrogance clashed again and again, building a long standing rivalry betweent the two as neither would let the other live a second time. Temperance hates Arrogance and still regrets the decision she made to walk away almost a century ago. 'Behaviour' Temperance strives to strike a balance in her action, maintaining impartiality in her judgment while still allowing emotion within her interactions. She will battle against the sins without hesitation unless severly outmatched. The exception to this of course being Arrogance whom she will only retreat from if she is certain of loss, wishing still to amend her mistake of those many years ago. 'Appearance' Temperance often wears a plain, ankle length dress so as to remain inconspicuous when she can. However, recent times and the return of war between the sins and the virtues leaves her wearing her leather armor more and more often. Her hair is bright red and if unbound hangs past her shoulders, however she often binds it into a ponytail to keep it out of the way during combat. She stands at 5'4" and her eyes are a light hazel color. 'Summon' Temperance's summon is the spirit of a small striped kitten named Ibmat. Ibmat acts much as a kitten would, often playful and rarely listening but has been known to occaisonally divulge wisdom and does care for Temperance. 'Weapon and Powers' Temperance's powers have grown significantly, her ability to manipulate the air most of all as she is now able to effectively fly with it's aid. Her control over her fire has expanded, able to set large areas ablaze with a simple exertion and capable of much smaller manipulations of her flames farther away from her body. Finally, Temperance has obtained some skill in essence and in Ice, able to perform simple tricks of creating and maintaining simple small objects out of ice as well as capable of sensing the auras of those around her much more easily and to greater degrees of detail. Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Wind Category:Fire Category:Essence Category:Ice